The atherogenic lipoprotein phenotype, characterized by elevated levels of low density lipoprotein cholesterol (LDL-C) and plasma triglyceride (TG), and low levels of high density lipoprotein cholesterol (HDL- C), is associated with an increased risk for CHD. Furthermore, lipoprotein characteristics that contribute to the development of atherosclerosis include lipoprotein subclasses. Populations of African heritage have a more favorable lipoprotein profile than Caucasians, characterized by lower levels of TG and higher levels of HDL-C. It has been shown that genetic factors may be very important in determining lipoprotein levels, and consequently CHD risk, but very little data exist regarding the genetics of lipoproteins in populations and families of African heritage. A better understanding of the familial aggregation of lipoprotein phenotypes in populations of African heritage is very important for unraveling the genes influencing lipoprotein levels and their subclasses and sizes, and consequently the development of atherosclerosis and CHD. Our long-term goal is to dissect the genetic architecture of traditional and nuclear magnetic spectroscopy (NMR) measured lipoprotein phenotypes in extended, multi-generational families of African heritage. [unreadable] [unreadable]